Modifications
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Willow is with Tara and has no idea Spike wants her. Spike comes up with a way in which he can have Willow. Of course some modifications will need to be made for his plan to work. One way or another he will have Willow has his.


**Title: Modifications**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Spike/Willow Spike\Robot Willow**

**Disclaimer: I down own anyone or anything from Buffy The Vampire Slayer!**

**Summary: Willow is with Tara and has no idea Spike wants her. Spike knows there is no way he can get Willow away from Tara. He comes up with a way in which he can have Willow. Of course some modifications will need to be made for his plan to work. One way or another he will have Willow has his.**

**AN: This idea popped into my head when I was watching season five of Buffy The Vampire Slayer. I cannot stand the Buffy/Spike relationship because I hate Buffy. Since I love Spike and Willow together, I figured I would write this. Let me know what you think! Please R&R like always!**

**Also, this is my first time writing in Spike's point of view and so I hope I did alright.**

**----**

"Oh somebody put a stake in me." I mumbled as I watched Red and her studdering girlfriend walk into the Watchers apartment holding hands and smiling adoringly at eachother.

What did the fiery redheaded witch see in that other bird? I let my blue eyes wander over the other chick. She wasn't even all that bloody cute. Her limp blonde hair hung around her face like a curtian hiding her from the world. Her shoulders slumped and she shuffled her feet as she walked. She was plain and not in the attractive or alluring kind of way in which her girlfriend was.

She had the personality of log to make matters even worse. You could never understand a word she said. I cannot beleive the words she speaks constitutes as the english language. Her humour if you could call it that, was stale and unoriginal. Bloody woman was a wierd one I can tell you this for sure. Only reason everyone was kind to her, (Except me obviously. I'm not nice to anyone. I hate everyone equally.) was due to the fact she could do magic. Other than this she wasn't special at all.

She wasn't even in the same league as my Red. Willow's power was enough to rival any witch or wizard and she was only just tapped into her power. You could practically taste her power in the air. It electrified and a sent current of pleasure pulsing threw my body whenever she was near. On second thought, the feelings I recieved when she waas around could be caused by Red just being herself. Her very essence sent chills down my spine. She may look all pure and sweet like sugar, but my red had a dark side. She was tainted by evil. I wanted her more than I wanted anything. To take her, posess her, and make her mine. I'd taste her, touch her, make her scream, and call my name. I would bloody hell make sure she forgot her witch pets name.

I just just getting sucked into one of my fantasies when I heard Red and the rest of the Scoobies talking about that robot bint April. What a bitch that mechanical woman had been. All I'd wanted was a good roll in the hay and what did I get? Thrown out a bloody window! Even a computer nerd like Warren was getting more action than I was. My obsession with the redheaded, green eyed witch was taking a toll on my sex life. Maybe I should find Harmony. She was a bit yappy and had a head full of air, yet I wouldn't be with her for her social company. Maybe I should-

Suddenly my lips curved into a wicked grin. I had a better idea. Maybe I should pay Warren a visit. Yeah, that seemed like a brilliant bloody idea. Grabbing my leather duster off a chair I headed for the door only to be stopped by Willow. She stepped infront of me. "Spike!" She pulled a bag from behind her back. "I got you something."

Raising my eyebrow I grabbed the bag and peered inside to find a container of fresh pigs blood. "Thanks luv."

She smiled in my direction. "No problem. It was on the way here and the butcher would've thrown it away anyways. Your one of the gang."

Before I could answer her witch came over and wrapped her arms around my Red. "Your so thoughtful Will."

I scowled before slamming the door on my way out. One way or another I would have Willow and that Warren bloke was going to help me whether he liked it or not. I was the big bad and I would get what I wanted. With a last look at the magic shop I headed towards my destination.

**AN: I know it was short but its just the prologue. Let me know what you thought! Should I continue in Spikes Pov or have Willows in there as well?**


End file.
